


Welcome Home

by ellewrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, basically just sex on the hood of a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewrites/pseuds/ellewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren surprises Levi by washing his sports car in tiny cut off shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. One day I'm going to write something worthwhile but in the meantime I'm going to write a ton of literally pointless one shots so.

It was a long drive back from the airport and Levi sighed as he pulled into his neighborhood, knowing that after his week long business trip Eren was going to want to come over and spend some quality time with him. Although he thoroughly enjoyed the attention of his younger beau, there were a few problems inherent in dating a man so much younger than himself. They often disagreed on how to handle things, Eren far more prone to anger – the way Levi had been in his own youth but didn’t have the energy for any more. They didn’t have much mutual frame of reference for world events – the things that were important to Levi growing up Eren didn’t even know about. And perhaps most frustrating, Levi’s sex drive was much lower than Eren’s – age and the toll that took on his body, plus the demands of his job, not helping.

Of course, Eren had a few surefire ways to get his blood pumping – Levi’s particular favorite being when Eren would start jerking himself off in the shower, every exaggerated moan echoing through the open doorway and Levi was helpless to join him. Needless to say, Eren was creative and fun and Levi truly enjoyed their sex life, he just didn’t need it as much as a horny college student.

And frankly, Levi was just exhausted. He had warned Eren when they started this relationship that he had other obligations, that he wasn’t young, and that he wouldn’t be able to give Eren everything he wanted – though he’d try. This was going to be one of those times though that he needed to tap out and just be alone for at least twenty-four hours.

Levi was already considering what kind of text he was going to send Eren to dissuade him from coming over when he saw something entirely unexpected – though really, he should’ve known to expect anything from Eren when he wanted it bad enough.

He had moved his convertible Jag F-type out into the driveway to wash it because the hose was out as well as the soap and buckets from the garage. Though that apparently was not the main attraction. As Levi turned off his work vehicle, he couldn’t do anything but stare through the front windshield at the scene displayed before him.

Eren was in cut off shorts so short Levi could see his ass peeking out of them as he stretched over the hood of the car. The shirt he wore was a big white tank that normally hung pretty loose on him, but it was soaking wet and clung to his tan, muscular back in a way that was purely scandalous. And he knew Eren knew it too as he stretched further out across the car, flexing every one of his muscles from his biceps to his traps to his obliques, just the way he knew Levi liked.

Levi also knew Eren knew he was watching, he had to have heard the car pull up, and when he finally turned around he tried to act surprised though the smile on his face gave him away. Despite himself Levi felt that familiar spark of arousal, the uncomfortable constriction of his pants as he stared at the way the white shirt outlined the abs he knew were underneath, the flat stomach, the ready and willing twenty-one-year-old body waiting just for him.

He slid his keys in his pocket, trying to act casual as he got out of the car – nothing made him feel dumber than acting like an overeager teenager in front of, well, an overeager young adult.

“You know I hire someone for that,” he said by way of greeting as Eren leaned back over the hood, long muscular legs on display – though Levi tried not to look or imagine running his fingers up those thighs and under those tiny shorts.

Eren shrugged, adept at this game, and he lifted his shirt a little to wring some of the water out, displaying the way water clung to his skin – slick and shining in the afternoon sun – running down in little droplets into the waistband of the shorts. Levi swallowed.

“I thought I’d clean it up and we could go driving tonight,” Eren explained, acting just as cool as he scratched nonchalantly at his hip, long fingers teasing at his waistband. “I already filled her up with gas.”

Levi was so distracted it took him a minute to process what Eren had said. His brows narrowed – he didn’t really let Eren drive the Jag. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust him, and it wasn’t that he had anything to worry about with the very hefty insurance policy he had on it, it was just that it was his and he like to drive Eren around in it and show them off. He was more than a little possessive of it.

“Did you?” Levi asked, a hint of anger in his voice as he stepped closer.

Eren cocked his chin in defiance, a little smirk on his lips that Levi was keen to wipe off even though he knew it was a bait, knew Eren knew he had a little bit of a kink for power and control. It made his blood pulse and his dick throb with it and there was nothing he could do to deny Eren now. Eren had him – hook, line, and sinker.

“I did.”

“You didn’t ask,” Levi warned, grabbing his chin in one hand, forcing him to look down at him.

But Eren just shrugged, his cavalier attitude totally unraveling Levi. He pushed Eren down on the hood of the car, his hand around his throat, a thigh pressed in tight between his legs, and he kissed him hard. Levi could feel the water on Eren’s body and in his clothes saturating his suit, could smell his damp skin and the raw scent of him in his sweat, could taste the salt of it on his lips, could feel Eren’s reciprocal thigh pressing up against his own crotch, offering him a taste of the friction he craved and it was perfect – it was just the welcome home he didn’t know he even wanted.

Eren opened his mouth wide for him, let him ravish him with his tongue, let his teeth bite at his lower lip, tearing at it, trailing down his chin and up his neck, sucking hard to mark Eren as his own. His hands reached for Levi’s pockets to cling to, his hips grinding into Levi’s, body squirming where it was pinned between Levi and the car, almost more than Levi could bear. He kept one hand on Eren’s throat as he drug his teeth down it to where his collarbones met, lavishing attention at the junction. His other hand ran down Eren’s deliciously bare thigh to his knee, hoisting it up so that he had more leverage as he ground his hips into Eren’s, trying not to gasp at the sensation.

“Missed you,” Eren moaned as his hands traveled up Levi's back, finding his shirt under his jacket and pulling it out of his pants to feel at the dip in his back, to try and tease the sensitive skin around his hips.

Levi’s hand worked it’s way back up to Eren’s ass, slipping up under those tiny shorts and grabbing a handful of it. He squeezed at it as he went back in for another kiss, catching the little noises Eren was trying not to make in his mouth.

He didn’t have to say he missed Eren – Eren knew. Only Eren got him like this – hard and wanting and pathetic. Only Eren had this power over him. Levi hadn’t dated in nearly seven years when they met by chance at that science lecture, but immediately he was drawn to him. His passion, his self-confidence, his unbelievably sexy body. He threw away all that comfort and certainty and routine for him – only for him.

Levi chuckled when he realized Eren had lube and a condom right there in his back pocket, his hand rubbing against them as it gripped his ass.

“Eager, aren’t we?” he growled in Eren’s ear, feral but tamed enough for him as he slid his hand from Eren’s ass to grab the items out of his back pocket and set them up on the hood of the car.

“I didn’t think – right here,” Eren gasped as Levi straightened, running his palm right over where his dick lay hard in those shorts.

“You didn’t?” Levi unzipped his pants, slipping the condom on as he met Eren’s anxious gaze with skepticism.

“Anyone could see,” Eren whined but Levi was already coating his fingers with lube.

Levi didn’t bother to reply, he just slid his hand back up under Eren’s knee and pulled it to the side to give him access, checking Eren's face for his comfort. The shorts were small and Eren wore nothing underneath them. With one leg spread over the hood of the car he could see his balls, could see the base of his dick straining against them. Levi felt his stomach twist. Maybe he’d missed sex more than he thought.

His fingers worked up under the shorts and Eren groaned as he slid one in, his head hitting the hood of the car, his throat exposed.

“Fuck me,” Eren hissed, his head snapping to the side as he worked another finger in and Levi grunted a laugh, having a more difficult time than he’d like to admit going slow.

“I intend to.”

Eren’s big green eyes looked up at him through half-lids due to his position on the car. “In your suit?”

“Yeah.”

“ _Fuck_.”

The enthusiasm in Eren’s voice as he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of being fingered amused him. It was something he knew Eren wanted but he’d never indulged him. Now, however, his suit was already wet, he figured he may as well give it to him. After all, he’d gone through all this trouble, and it would be far more difficult for anyone to make out what they were doing, fully clothed and all.

“Eren.”

Eren looked back up at him, propping himself up on an elbow so he could really look him in the eyes as Levi removed his fingers.

“If you don’t –”

“No,” Eren sighed, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him in for a long, heated kiss. “This is _hot_.”

Levi unbuttoned and unzipped Eren’s shorts before he pushed aside the thin divider of fabric that was the crotch of them. Eren was staring up at him from the hood of the car, biting his bottom lip in anticipation, sweat gleaming on his face and his hair sticking to it. He looked so damn sexy it blew Levi’s mind sometimes that he actually willingly chose to be with an old fuck like him – no matter his job or how much money he made.

Eren covered his mouth with the back of his hand as Levi pressed into his body, slowly, having not fucked him in a week and wanting to be careful as much as he wanted to appreciate it. Still, Eren couldn’t fully muffle the moan and it went straight to Levi’s dick.

“Fuck – you’re tight,” Levi ground out, feeling awkward vocalizing what he felt but knowing how much Eren liked it.

True to form, Eren’s hands balled into fists in his shirt, dragging him down a few inches despite Levi’s attempt to stay upright.

“Hot,” Levi continued, panting as he tried to control his speed, tried to take it slow, relish it.

“Christ – _Levi_ ,” Eren moaned, jerking his hips, unsuccessfully trying to force Levi in harder, faster.

Levi bent down and pressed sloppy kisses to his face, unable to reach his lips but uncaring. He just wanted to worship Eren in kisses, show him an iota of his appreciation.

“Missed you,” he whispered as he took Eren’s dick in his hand, pumping it slowly in time to his thrusts.

“Fuck – Levi, god – _please_ ,” he begged, reaching for his hips, his fingers slipping on Levi’s sweaty skin up under his shirt, then trying to latch onto his belt instead.

Levi was waiting, though, adjusting his hips, trying to get to where he could hit Eren’s prostate with accuracy before he sped up and got them both off. But Eren was driving him crazy, the way his chest heaved, the way he panted, the litany of curses and prayers that fell from his lips, the way his dick swelled in his hand – all of it seeming designed specifically to make him lose control. And then, just as he thought he’d not be able to handle the slow friction another minute –

“Oh Christ, oh god, Levi –” Eren gasped all in one breath, his toes curling, his thighs starting to shake, “– _there_.”

Eren’s hands tore at his jacket as Levi sped up, one hand under Eren’s hips, the other covering his mouth to help contain his vocalization. Not that Levi didn’t love every single sound, but here, outside, it didn’t bode so well in such a conservative neighborhood. Still, the heat of Eren's breath on his palm, his teeth pressed against it... He couldn’t deny the orgasm that was building in his gut.

When Eren came he came hard, a little cry muffled by Levi’s hand. His whole body tensed around Levi so that he could hardly move, the friction so intense, the feeling so intense that Levi came only a few seconds later, knees feeling weak as he moved his hands to the hood of the car to catch himself, afraid they may give out.

Eren laughed a little, thighs trembling and Levi stared down at him, watching the flighty way he breathed. His body was still so tightly constricted Levi couldn’t slide out, so he kissed him instead, waiting for him to relax, feeling tired and sore but also high from the rush of endorphins and more than willing to put up with some discomfort after _that_.

“I’m sorry,” Levi said, causing Eren’s brows to furrow, that cute puppy-dog face of his tilting a little to the side, curious as to why he’d apologize. “I don’t think I’m going anywhere tonight.”

A smile spread across Eren’s face and he leaned up for a brief kiss. “That’s okay. We’ll order pizza and chill on the couch and drink beer and cuddle.”

Levi scoffed, as if the idea was absolutely preposterous though he secretly loved that Eren suggested it and nothing in the world sounded better at that moment. As always, Eren seemed to know that as he took a few deep breaths to calm the residual tremor in his body, one big hand on Levi’s cheek, running his thumb over it before kissing him gently once more.

“I really did miss you,” Eren murmured as his body finally relaxed enough for Levi to slip out.

When Eren said things like that, so soft and sincere, it made Levi feel all funny inside and he didn’t know how to respond. He just knew he needed a shower. And that Eren was way too damn good for him.

“You can pick the pizza place,” he said instead of all that as he zipped himself up and made to go inside.

Eren grinned as he sat up, tucking himself back into those ridiculous shorts for the few steps into the house.

“I knew you loved me,” he teased – but then, Levi knew Eren knew.


End file.
